


Gloomy Sunday

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Matthew is tired and alone. A gloomy Sunday indeed, because no longer does the Sun seem to shine as brightly as it used to. Not without him.





	Gloomy Sunday

Here I lay, wide awake, after what seems to be many years of no rest or peace.  
It has been far too long since everyone last mourned your loss on that Sunday night.  
Everyone seems to have forgotten and moved on..  
...But I cannot, or maybe I simply refuse, either way it is an impossible task for me to simply forget all we went through together!  
These days the sad truth is that it seems I am even more ignored than usual, or it may simply be that I hide away more often.  
My demons grow every hour until all there is left is a sliver of light.  
The angels have taken you to be one of them, and sadly those flowers we placed on your grave won't make Heaven return you.  
I suppose there is another way, although many may disapprove.  
How about I go to you? People may weep, but they should not for I would be glad to hold you in my grasp once more.  
One day, I decide, one day I shall go through with my plan.  
'Til death do us part shall not be our end until our second death in which we are both forgotten and buried in history.

~~~  
After weeks pass, I have gathered up the courage to finally go forth with my plan which will be done on a Sunday night.

~~~  
The day of my leave is here and as I step towards the noose I remember to leave a note by the bed.  
_'Do not weep losing me because I have decided this is not my place to be. The better stage of life is death, at this point, where I may finally be free._  
_-Matthew'_  
It feels that after a short while I wake up in a bright light to then meet your blinding smile face to face after many agonizing years of not being able to do so.  
As I take a step forward you lunge at me in to cradle me in a tight embrace with tears streaming down your face.  
This could be a dream but I certainly would not like for it to end.  
The silence is somewhat comforting although I suppose that the lack of questions means you know why I am here.  
While we hold each other I am assured that there will be no more gloomy Sundays anymore because I finally have you back my darling Gilbert...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! I hope to get better at writing longer fanfics! (In fact, this one could use a backstory)  
> Anyway, this was based off the (not original) song, Gloomy Sunday by Billie Holiday


End file.
